Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed to control and enhance the efficiency of producing the various fluids from the reservoir. One piece of equipment which may be installed is a distributed vibration sensor. Distributed vibration sensing (DVS), also known as distributed acoustic sensing (DAS), is a technique that uses an optical fiber as a very sensitive, continuous, sensor of dynamic strain. In use, the fiber is effectively coupled to the vibration which applies strain to the fiber and this converts the fiber into a distributed sensor of mechanical vibration. Such a sensor can be of varying length, but difficulties arise in determining the optimal gauge length.